


Drunken Misadventures

by spellboundnora



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a Tumblr Post, College, David's POV, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Guess what it is in the comments and you'll win a prize, Me? Actually writing something without angst? It's more likely than you'd think, Neighbors, POV First Person, Party, Partying, Roommates, The prize is my happiness at someone interacting with one of my fics, Tumblr Prompt, Yes the names of the partiers mentioned at the very end are a reference to something, but it's a start, can you tell i've never gotten drunk, david calls gwen his friend a lot so it could be platonic, it can't be that different from being stoned but energetic right?, read it however you want, the gwenvid isn't quite romantic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundnora/pseuds/spellboundnora
Summary: Prompt: I was crawling through the ceiling space on a dare and then the tiles fell through and I landed in your room, I’m really sorry.David almost never gets drunk, but his roommate’s throwing a party to celebrate the fact that finals are over, so he decides maybe just this once he’ll have some fun. He's a happy and kind of childish drunk, and also makes bad decisions easily, just wanting to make people happy. Plus he has absolutely no filter, so that’s fun. Shenanigans ensue.First person, David's POV





	Drunken Misadventures

This is why I don’t go to parties. Well, no, this is why I don’t let my roommate host parties in our dorm. I love him, but Jasper’s friends are some of the craziest people I’ve ever met. And when he brings them all around and gets them intoxicated, something completely stupid always happens unless I’m there to stop it. But I may have been there this time, but Jasper, the little shit, had gotten me drunk, so I wasn’t really all there. Usually, I just have one or two drinks, if any, at Jasper’s parties, and then go spend the rest of the night in the library on my laptop. I decided this time, maybe I could let loose for once in my life, as it was after finals, and I’d been pretty hard on myself with studying for the past few weeks. I haven’t gotten really drunk in months. So I had a couple of beers, which tasted terrible. And that led to me being convinced to do a couple of shots, which turned into a contest between Jasper and I of who could take the most shots in a minute. He won, seeing as I can’t stand the taste of alcohol, and am a total lightweight. So yeah, I’ve had a lot of alcohol. 

And now I’m watching one of Jasper’s friends standing on a chair in the middle of our dorm, pushing a ceiling tile aside. I feel like this isn’t something he should be doing, but I don’t really care enough about the rules to stop him. They’re all yelling, trying to decide who’s going to do something, I don’t really know what. I’m not really paying attention to any of it, just observing. Wait, why are people staring at me? They’re yelling my name. I look to Jasper in confusion, and he just shouts at me to do it. 

“What am I doing?”

It’s someone I’ve never seen who responds. I guess Jasper invited him? Jasper knows a lot of people.

“You’re gonna crawl through the ceiling dude!”

I don’t exactly want to do this. I don’t know why they want me to.

“Why me?”

“Why the fuck not, bro!”

Someone else pipes up in the back.

“I’ll give you fifty bucks!”

Hmm, this seems fair. I could use fifty bucks. That’s a lot of money for just going up into the ceiling. It’s not like anything’s going to happen. Part of me wonders if I’m in any state to be making decisions like this, but that part is overridden by the much drunker part of me that would quite like fifty dollars and to impress Jasper’s friends.

“Sure! Yeah! This’ll be fun!”

Jasper shoots me a thumbs up. I get up from where I was sitting on the floor and immediately the room spins. That’s probably not good. I stumble over to the chair. This is going to be harder than I thought. But everyone seems so happy. That makes me happy! I want to do things that make people happy. This will make people happy. Therefore, I will do it. I clamber up onto the chair and try to keep my balance. I am very much swaying on this chair. I hope I physically can climb into the ceiling. I am very lanky. I’m not sure if that will be a good or bad thing in this situation. I reach up and grab onto the tile. I’m not really sure where to go from here. And then I hear Jasper drunkenly yell.

“I’ve got a plan! Let me help you!”

I don’t see how this could go badly. And then Jasper grabs my waist and hoists me up into the air. Oh wow. I am very much out of balance. I flail around for a few seconds, but eventually am able to grab onto the ceiling tile and pull part of my body onto it. The rest of my body is held up higher, I think Jasper is on the chair now? I can’t really tell. I can’t see him. But at least now I can get the rest of me into the ceiling. I crawl in and hear a whoop of triumph. I turn around and look down at the sea of drunken college students (okay, there’s about eight of them, but still) and am immediately unsure of what comes next.

“What now?”

“Uh, I don’t know, crawl around in there I guess. Do cool shit!”

Jasper’s friend’s drunken ramble is directly followed by a cheer and people start chanting “Do cool shit,” at me. I guess I’ll just start crawling? I don’t really see anywhere to go. It’s all just flat. I can’t tell where our dorm ends and the next begins. I pick a random direction and start off. Being lanky was definitely a disadvantage. I feel all scrunched up. I don’t particularly like this, and am not entirely sure why I’m doing it. Oh, yeah, fifty bucks. Still, I turn around and start heading back for our dorm. Wait, where is it? I don’t see the hole where the tile was pushed aside. 

And suddenly, I’m not in the ceiling anymore. I’m falling. Oh, wow, I’m falling. I’m gonna land somewhere. I’m gonna land on the floor and get hurt. But I don’t. I land on a bed. Thankfully, it is unoccupied. Why am I here? What happened? I then notice the ceiling tile that has landed near me. Oh, it must have fallen and taken me with it. Is someone yelling? Huh, they are. It’s a girl, sitting in a bed on the other side of the room. I don’t think I’ve seen her before.

“What the ever-loving fuck?”

“Hello!”

“Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my room?”

“I’m David! What’s your name?”

“I, uh, Gwen. Did you… actually… fall from the fucking sky?”

“Yep! I was up there, and now I’m not.”

I pointed up to the ceiling, where Gwen appears to notice the hole where the tile has fallen through.

“Holy shit, were you in the ceiling? Why were you in the ceiling?”

“I don’t remember. Oh, wait, I know! Fifty bucks! Also to make Jasper’s friends happy.”

“Who is- wait… you’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“Hehe, yeah. Very. Jasper challenged me to a contest. He did a bunch more shots than I did. He’s drunker than me. But I’m a lightweight. I don’t drink very often.”

“You do know it’s one am, right? Normal people are trying to sleep.”

“Nonsense! Finals are over. You seem cool, you should come party with us. As soon as I figure out how to get back up there.”

“Oh hell no. There is no way you’re getting back up in the ceiling. You know what, fuck it! I could use a fucking drink, cause there’s no way I’m going back to sleep after this. I’ll come fucking party with you. But we’re going back to your dorm the normal way. No more ceiling crawling.”

“Yay! New party friend! But I need fifty bucks, I gotta do ceiling stuff.”

“I’m sure they were never actually going to give you fifty bucks, but if they were, they’ll give it to you anyways. You went into the ceiling, that’s all that matters.”

“If you say so! Let’s go do party stuff.”

“Sure, let me, uh, just get changed out of my pajamas first. Ugh, I don’t feel like going all the way out to the communal bathrooms to get changed.”

“I know, I know, I know! I’ll sit in the hall outside of your dorm while you get changed!”

“I guess that’ll work.”

I get up off the bed and stagger out of the dorm, collapsing on the floor. I like Gwen. She seems nice. I am very bad at moving around like this. I should be able to make it back to the dorm, though. I look at Gwen’s door. 312. That means she’s right next to Jasper and I. We’re neighbors! I want to burst in and tell her this, but remember she’s changing. That would be bad. She might get mad at me. I don’t want that to happen. I want her to be my friend. Suddenly, the door opens and Gwen steps out, wearing a green t-shirt and shorts. I didn’t really see her that well earlier because it was dark, but she’s really cute! Now I double want her to be my friend.

“We’re neighbors! I’m 313!”

“Huh, that makes sense. So you’re the asshole who throws parties all the time that keep me up at night.”

“No, no, that’s not me! That’s Jasper! He has crazy friends. They’re fun. Most of the time I hang out at the library though. I don’t like doing parties. But I did this one! Because no more finals! Yay!”

Gwen laughs a little. She looks down at me sitting on the floor with a strange look. I think it’s a good one. She’s smiling. I like her smile. I decide to tell her this.

“Your smile is really nice.”

She blushes, and laughs again, but this time it isn’t a good laugh. It’s an awkward one. There’s a nervous look on her face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make things weird. But now your face is nervous, and I feel bad. You don’t have to come party if you don’t want to! I just want to be your friend and tell you that you’re cute. Wait, I shouldn’t have said that either. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry I fell through the sky into your room.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it. You know, you’re pretty cute too. You seem like a big dork, and it’s kind of endearing.”

“I am a big dork! Jasper calls me that all the time! He’s my best friend, so he knows a lot of things about me. And he says even when I’m not drunk, I’m still a dork! Do you want to go party?”

“Sure, let’s go party.”

I grab onto her hand and pull her to my dorm, and she laughs. I knock on the door, and Jasper answers.

“Dude, there you are! You’re just in time, Rich and Brooke are about to see which of them can chug more of a bottle of vodka without throwing up because Jake brought two bottles. Where were you?”

“I have no idea who any of those people are! This is Gwen, I fell through her ceiling so I invited her to come party with us! She’s my friend.”

Gwen gives a little wave to Jasper and I realize I’m still holding onto her hand, which I let go of.

“We are friends, right?”

“We will be after tonight.”

“Heck yeah!”

“That’s lit, dudes! The more the better, come party with us and place bets on who can drink the most!”

Gwen and I enter the party, where everyone is cheering as two people, most likely Rich and Brooke, chug bottles of vodka. Rich puts his down first, with half of the alcohol remaining, and looks like he’s going to puke. Brooke holds hers up in victory, there’s only a third left, and whoops, there goes Rich, puking all over the kitchen tiles. But then he’s laughing, and she’s laughing, and it’s all good. One of us will clean that up eventually. Everyone is having a good time, so that’s what Gwen and I decide to do.

—

God, what time is it? Everything in me aches and my head is pounding. I sit up and feel like I’m about to puke everywhere. Did I fall asleep on the floor? Jasper is still asleep, on his actual bed, but everyone else seems to be gone. I check my phone. It’s three pm. That would explain it. And that’s when I notice my arm. There’s sharpie on it. A phone number, and underneath it, messy writing. “Text me, dork.” Vague memories of last night come back to me and I facepalm at how dumb I acted in front of a cute girl who seemed even mildly interested in me. But if Gwen was able to put up with drunk me enough to write her number on my arm, she’ll probably be able to do the same for sober me, so you know what, maybe I will.


End file.
